Second Gift!
by 95Labu
Summary: A Genderswitch KyuMin Fanfiction. Dimana Bahagia dan bersyukur menjadi satu membentuk keluarga. Chap 5 END. UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A Genderswitch Fanfiction**

**Tittle : Second GIFT?!**

**Rate : T**

**THIS IS MY FANFICT! **

**Typo everywhere, be carefull**

KyuMin and Other

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The story is begin…

Kehidupan bagaikan sebuah kanvas suci tanpa noda. Yang menjadikan kanvas itu menarik adalah bagaimana caranya kita membuat sketsa disana, memberinya warna sesuai tatanan yang ada, menjadikan sketsa menjadi sebuah lukisan kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Itulah kehidupan. Suci dan bersih saat baru kita dapat, yang mewarnainya adalah kita.

Masih ingat Kyumin?

Bocah lelaki tampan dan imut yang memiliki marga Cho itu?

Lupa? Ya Tuhan… akan kusuruh orangtua bocah itu kerumah kalian masing-masing suatu saat nanti.

Cha…

Let's check this!

**~o0o~**

Sinar keemasan sang surya sudah mulai terang menyapa sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Menerangi setiap sudut kota Seoul yang tersudut sekalipun. Mengeringkan jalanan serta beberapa bangunan yang lembab karena cuaca semalam.

Hari minggu, dan pemikiran orang-orang banyak yang berkebalikan. Dimana sebagian memilih untuk bangun pagi dan menikmati udara pagi Seoul bersama keluarga dengan jogging dan jalan-jalan, sebagian lagi lebih memilih menggelung diri didalam selimut untuk melanjutkan mimpi.

"Kyu! Bangun dan cepat bangunkan anak manjamu itu! Palliwa!" teriakan khas yang selalu menggema tiap pagi seakan menjadi nada penghantar bangun bagi namja tampan yang masih asyik bergelut dengan selimut putihnya. Rambut cokelat ikal yang menyembul berantakan dari dalam selimut membuat kita bisa mengidentifikasi bahwa namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

_Chup~_

Satu ciuman ia dapat setelah seseorang dengan lancang menyibak selimutnya. Membuat ia menggeliat dan membuka matanya malas. Ini weekend! Ya Tuhan~ Ayah satu anak itu duduk di ranjang. Menyisir sekitar kamar dan mendengus kesal saat lagi-lagi istrinya hanya mengecup sekilas bibir seksinya tanpa ada lumatan atau permainan pagi lagi.

Dengan pelan ia bangkit meski terhuyung-huyung. Menuju kamar disebelah dimana disana putra tampan bak pengeran itu ia tidurkan semalam.

Bibir tebal yang masih memiliki efek kering itu tersenyum tulus saat melihat darah dagingnya yang lahir dari rahim sang istri lima tahun lalu itu masih tertidur lelap. Posisi nyaman yang juga ia pakai saat tidur. Bedanya jika putra tampannya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut maka ia lebih memilih membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Chagiya… ireona!" dimulai lah ritual pem bangunan Kyumin setiap pagi. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi gembul itu perlahan. Mengecupnya beberapa kali sambil membisikkan kata yang sangat nyaman bagi Kyumin.

Mata bulat tajam itu membuka perlahan. Memunculkan sinar kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun ketika melihat buah hatinya ini. Entah kenapa hingga umur lima tahun Kyumin masih tak bisa tidur juga bangun sendiri tanpa dirinya. Pengecualian untuk sehari saat mereka baru tiba dari Jepang setahun yang lalu. Membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk gemas karena tak bisa mengajak cucu pertamanya itu menginap bersama.

"Pagi appa!" serunya serak. Di kecupnya sekilas bibir sang appa saat posisi Kyuhyun masih merunduk.

"Cha!" tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun menggendong Kyumin. Membiarkan bocah lima tahun itu memeluk erat lehernya dan mencari posisi ternyaman untuk membangun mimpinya kembali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat pandangannya tertuju pada sang istri. Rambutnya yang panjang digelung ke atas sementara apron merah muda tersampir di tubuh nya. Membuat aura kecantikan wanita muda beranak satu itu makin menguar.

Masih dengan menggendong Kyumin ia mendekat. Mencuri satu ciuman dari pipi istrinya. Membuat wanita yang tadinya sibuk dengan masakannya itu menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Aigo~ Chagiya ireona…" Sungmin menepuk dan mencium pipi Kyumin saat tahu putra tampannya itu tertidur lagi. Wajar karena semalam Kyumin tidur jam setengah dua belas. Jam malam yang diberlakukan Kyuhyun ketika weekend dan dihabiskan dengan bermain game. Ingin sekali Sungmin menghapus weekend dari kalendernya.

Dan well, begitulah Kyuhyun melukis jiwa polos seorang Cho Kyumin. Memberlakukan jam malam tiap weekend yang melebihi batas itulah yang Kyuhyun janjikan tiap Kyumin mampu menamatkan satu game penuh.

"Enghh!" Kyumin menggerung. Memindah posisi kepalanya hingga bisa melihat sang eomma dengan mata menyipitnya. Sungmin tersenyum. Memberikan kecupan pagi di bibir untuk bocah itu kemudian.

"Pagi eomma!" Kyumin tersenyum dan melepas pelukan di leher Kyuhyun. Memilih mengecup pipi Sungmin bergantian.

"Pagi jagoan! Cha, tunggu di meja makan, kita sarapan dan setelah itu berangkat ke rumah Donghae Hyung. Ready?"

"Ready Mom!" dengan riang Kyumin turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun setelah mencuri satu kecupan di bibir manis sang eomma. Memilih mendekat pada meja makan yang sudah setengahnya terhidang masakan khas sang eomma di pagi hari dengan beberapa tambahan ketika weekend.

"Untukku?" Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya dari samping. Memonyongkan bibirnya yang kering tanpa pelembab. Sungmin tersenyum, mencolek selai cokelat dari dalam toples kecil lalu mengolesnya dengan teratur di bibir atas bawah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah? Itu lebih manis." Sungmin terkikik.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun mendumal sebal menatap punggung indah sang istri yang berlalu menuju putranya. Kemudian dengan malas karena sumber tenaga utama belum ia dapatkan ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi khusus miliknya. Menerima sepiring sarapan bergizi yang setiap pagi disediakan sang istri dan berbeda tiap weekend.

"Sesuai jadwal, pagi ini kalian makan sayur." Ujar Sungmin senang. Kyumin menggembung lucu saat sepiring penuh sayuran hijau dan putih juga oranye ia terima. Menatap sang appa yang juga tengah merengut tak suka.

Oh ayolah, Kyumin adalah duplikat Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Sungmin bertanya. Tersenyum manis yang lebih menjurus ke mengejek pada suami dan anaknya.

"A –ani…"

"Bagus, makan dan habiskan. Nyonya Cho yang cantik ini akan bersiap-siap okay?" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada di samping kanannya, mengelus dagu Kyuhyun kemudian memberi suami tercintanya itu kecupan di bibir. Setelah itu ia menuju Kyumin yang duduk di kiri Kyuhyun, mengacak rambut hitam ikal itu kemudian mengecup pipi Kyumin.

Duo ayah dan anak itu melihat sang eomma yang sudah memasuki kamar. Mereka menoleh serempak pada tempat sampah yang ada di pojok dapur. Dengan perlahan mereka bangkit mengendap.

"Jangan coba-coba membuangnya ke tempat sampah sayangkuu~" teriakan itu membuat duo Kyu menoleh serentak ke arah pintu kamar sang Nyonya. Tertutup dan hell? Apa sosok cantik itu punya mata ketiga? Duo Kyu menatap satu sama lain kemudian mengendik dengan smirk yang terpatri tampan di sudut bibir mereka.

"Ataupun di tempat cuci piring karena terakhir kali kalian membuangnya salurannya mampet!" Duo Kyu itu melotot horor pada pintu kamar sang Nyonya, mengumpat kemudian saat lagi-lagi merasa sosok yang mereka yakini ada di dalam kamar itu menggagalkan rencana mereka. Dengan lemas mereka duduk kembali di kursi. Sungguh niat Kyuhyun hanya agar ia tidak memakan sayuran setiap hari makanya ia menjadwalkan sehari dalam seminggu makan sayur yang juga disetujui oleh putranya. Dan ia benci hari minggu, tepatnya minggu pagi.

"Apa boleh buat? Bukankah kau suka warna oranye?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada putranya. Kyumin hanya mengangguk lemas kemudian menusuk potongan agak tebal berwarna oranye yang enggan untuk ia sebut namanya.

"Appa juga, bukankah appa suka warna hijau?" Kyumin ganti menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat ayah satu anak itu kikuk dan mengangguk.

"Ne, kau benar. Tapi bukan dengan sayuran Kyumin-ah…" ratap Kyuhyun kemudian.

**~o0o~**

"Hyaa… kau imut sekaliii, Eunhae-ya." Kyuhyun mencubit pipi gembul Eunhae yang baru berumur dua tahun itu. Membuat bocah kecil duplikat Eunhyuk itu meringis sebal.

"Aenghh" Eunhyuk mendekati Eunhae, menggendong jagoannya yang sepertiya akan menangis akibat cubitan Kyuhyun.

"Buatlah lagi dan biarkan kali ini anakmu seperti Minnie." Peringat Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Sungmin sedang menyiapkan pemanggang di halaman belakang, sementara Kyumin bocah itu asyik mengorek isi kulkas milik Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka. Lelaki ber kaus putih itu mendekati Kyumin. "Memangnya kenapa jika mirip denganku? Bukankah akan lebih tampan?" kemudian Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya di samping Kyumin dan menerima berbagai makanan dari dalam kulkas dihadapan mereka hasil sadapan sang anak.

"Cih! memang tampan tapi jika kelakukannya seperti Kyumin lebih baik tidak usah Kyu." Eunhyuk mengambil daging yang barusan ia cuci dari wastafel.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Kyumin menoleh dengan satu botol penuh cairan berwarna merah muda. Mendekapnya erat sementara Kyuhyun ikut menoleh lalu menutup pintu kulkas dengan penuh makanan di tangannya.

Hyukjae mendelik kesal atas kelakuan menyebalkan sepasang ayah dan anak dihadapannya. "Kalian berduaa…" geramnya sementara Kyuhyun dan Kyumin hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan polos.

**~o0o~**

Kyumin terlihat duduk akur bersama Eunhae di meja yang disediakan di teras belakang. Bocah itu dengan telaten memberikan makanan untuk Eunhae, kadang menyuapinya ataupun mengelap sudut bibir dongsaeng kesayangannya ketika ternoda bekas makanan yang dimakan bocah berumur dua tahun itu.

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Dengan senyuman penuh arti ia mendekat pada sang istri, merangkul pundaknya karena posisi Sungmin yang kini tengah memotong-motong steak untuk Kyumin. Tak mau memeluk karena terakhir kali ia memeluk Sungmin dalam keadaan memotong, jari putih nan lentik milik sang istri harus rela dibungkus perban selama lebih dari satu minggu. Dan ia tak mau membuat jemari indah itu tergores sekali lagi.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari steak yang ia potong.

"Lihat Kyumin dan Junior?" Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, menatap aneh Kyuhyun lalu menatap Kyumin yang tengah mengupaskan sebuah pisang untuk Eunhae. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan memotong steaknya.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanyanya acuh membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

"Sepertinya Kyumin ingin dibuatkan adik. Bagaimana menurutmu?" senyum mesum terkembang dibibir Kyuhyun. Membuat wajahnya yang memang mesum terlihat semakin mesum.

"Bilang saja kau yang mau dibuatkan anak lagi. Benar?" satu kecupan manis sungmin dapat di pinggir dahinya.

"Itu kau tahu. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sungmin mendongak, sedikit berniat menggoda suaminya.

"Minime…" Sungmin memutar bola mata malas mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun.

"Kita bicarakan ini dirumah Tuan Cho." Bisiknya.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggu, sayang." Senyuman Kyuhyun merekah. Membayangkan ia akan memakan sang istri lahap-lahap dan… "Akh!" pekiknya kesal. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan pasangan Lee seolah tersenyum mengejeknya. "Tck!"

"Lain kali jangan memasang wajah kelewat mesum begitu." Kata Donghae.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat keusilan suami dan orang yang sudah ia anggap oppa sendiri itu kemudian memberikan steak hasil potongannya pada putra tercintanya. Kyuhyun meminta anak lagi? Diam-diam Sungmin menghembus nafas gugup. Pembicaraan tentang anak sedikit membuatnya takut. Pengalaman saat ia hamil Kyumin ia takut akan terulang lagi meski kini keadaan jauh berbeda dari bertahun lalu. Tapi sungguh ia takut, mengalami morning sickness sendiri, memenuhi keinginannya sendiri dan… ah, ia tidak mau membayangkannya lagi.

**~o0o~**

Setiba Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di apartemen mereka, Kyuhyun berkejaran dengan Kyumin karena putranya itu mengambil PSP miliknya yang semua gamenya sudah hampir mencapai level tertinggi.

"Kyumin-ah, kembalikan PSP appa sayang." Teriak Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Ani, aku ingin main appa. Sebentar sajaa. Yaa?" Kyumin berlari menerjang Sungmin, bersembunyi dibalik kaki ibunya agar sang ayah berhenti dan tidak mengambil PSP yang susah-susah ia ambil. "Eomma…" rengek Kyumin saat Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Kyu, sudahlah. Biarkan Kyumin bermain." Kesal Sungmin.

"Tsk! Tapi terakhir Kyumin memegang PSP ku semua game di restart Min," Sungmin harus ekstra sabar. Dua bayi besarnya sama-sama keras kepala dan suka merajuk.

"Kenapa tidak kau awasi Kyumin. Kau yang membuatnya mengenal game-game bodoh itu Kyu!" bentak Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam dan Kyumin mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari dress ibunya. Eomma marah. Batin Kyumin.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut. Eomma lelah," pelas Sungmin kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Appa." Mata berkaca-kaca itu membuat Kyuhyun luluh. Ia mendekat pada putranya dan menggendongnya. "Shht, kita kerumah Halmeoni saja ya?" bujuknya. Sungmin sedang marah tanpa sebab yang pasti.

**~o0o~**

Pintu kamar mandi membuka dan menampakkan wajah pucat Sungmin. Wanita itu menggerai bebas rambut setengah basahnya, dengan bathrob yang membalut tubuhnya ia berjalan mendekati lemari dan mencari pakaian tidurnya. Ia tidak berbohong mengatakan ia lelah. Ia memang lelah. Entahlah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa cepat lelah. Setelah berpakaian dan menyisiri rambutnya ia keluar kamar, meneliti setiap sudut apartemennya yang sepi, tidak ada teriakan frustasi Kyuhyun maupun Kyumin ketika kalah main game. "Kyuh…" panggilnya. Kaki telanjangnya berjalan menuju kamar Kyumin, dan kosong. "Kemana mereka?" monolognya. "Kyuhyun! Kyumin!" teriaknya lagi.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat pintu apartemennya terbuka dan Kyuhyun muncul disana. "Eoh, kau darimana? Mana Kyumin?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, setelah melepas sepatunya ia mendekati istrinya dan memberi istrinya itu kecupan kilat di bibir. "Kyumin bersama eomma. Dia menangis dan tidak mau pulang karena kau marah padanya." Kata Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Omo! Kyu… ayo kerumah eomma. Kita ajak Kyumin pulang ya." Sungmin merengek. Mengeluarkan aegyonya tanpa sadar. Kyumin mengira ia marah padanya? Tidak, Sungmin tidak bermaksud.

"Biarkan saja, nanti jika Kyumin tidak bisa tidur juga eomma akan mengantarkannya kesini." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sepertinya ayah tampan ini memikirkan sesuatu yang lain yang lebih menguntungkan karena Kyumin tidak ada dirumah.

"Tapi aku tidak marah dengan Kyumin, Kyu. Percaya padaku." Sungmin masih mencoba meyakinkan suami tampannya yang hanya dibalas senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

"Iya sayang. Aku percaya. Sudahlah. Kau lelah, istirahat saja." Sungmin mengalah, dan menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menghelanya menuju kamar. "Tidur saja dulu. Aku akan mandi." Usai mengatakan itu Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap punggungnya dengan sedih.

Sungmin yang bingung hanya bisa mengambil ponselnya. Ia harus menghubungi ibu mertuanya sekarang juga. "Yeoboseyo? Umma?" sapa Sungmin saat suara merdu Heechul menyambung di seberang sana.

"_Iya sayang. Ada apa?"_ tanya Heechul santai.

"Kyumin bersama umma?" Sungmin takut-takut bertanya.

"_Eoh, ne. Kyuhyun yang membawanya kemari."_ Sayup suara Hechul terdengar tenang .

"Sekarang dimana dia umma?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"_Siapa?"_

"Kyumin."

"_Ah, Kyumin sedang bersama appa. Barusaja mereka berangkat ke rumah sahabat appamu."_ Jawab Heechul lagi.

"Begitukah?" Sungmin tampak kecewa dan mendesah pelan.

"_Wae? Kyuhyun bilang Kyumin menangis tadi."_

"Umma… Aku membuat kesalahan dengan tidak sengaja membentak Kyumin." Sesal Sungmin. Wanita itu menaikkan kedua kakinya dan berselonjor diatas kasur, mulai meremas bantal yang ia pangku sedari tadi.

"_Kkk~"_

"Umma jangan tertawa. Tolong bujuk cucu umma yang manja itu ya. Umma tahu sendiri cucu dan anak umma itu sama keras kepalanya." Sungmin merengut lucu saat suara renyah tawa Heechul terdengar lagi, oh ayolah, ia serius.

"_Iya sayang, kau tenang saja. Umma jamin saat jam tidur cucu tampan umma itu dia sudah bersamamu." _Heechul menjawab tenang.

"Gomawo umma."

"_Eoh."_

Sungmin hanya terdiam setelah memutus panggilan untuk ibu mertuanya. Rasa sedih tiba-tiba datang. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud membentak putranya. Ia lupa jika Kyumin sama persis dengan ayahnya. Mudah tersinggung dan manja. Sungmin melempar ponselnya asal, merasa lelah karena seharian ini ia belum beristirahat.

Dan saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, didapatinya Sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan selimutnya. Tertidur damai dengan mata tertutup cantik. Ia mendekat dan tersenyum, sungguh tidak percaya jika tampang belia ini sudah menjadi ibu dari bocah lelaki yang berumur lima tahun. Diusapnya dahi Sungmin dengan sayang, jika ia menyusul tidur ini masih terlalu sore dan jika Kyumin pulang bagaimana?

Akhirnya ayah tampan itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyumin sembari menyelesaikan sedikit tugas kantornya. Setelah berpakaian santai, Kyuhyun mencoba sepelan mungkin naik keatas kasur agar istri cantiknya itu tidak terbangun. Menata bantal sedemikian rupa agar nyaman untuk bersandar, diraihnya tab yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur, dan juga sebuah kacamata. Dan sedetik kemudian, pria tampan bermarga Cho itu sudah menyelam kedalam dunia bisnisnya.

Sungmin mengerjap perlahan saat tidurnya mulai terusik. Ia yakin ini sudah pagi, tapi entah kenapa hanya suasana remanglah yang ia dapati saat kedua matanya terbuka sesaat. Ibu muda itu terdiam masih dalam posisi tidur, entah kenapa lengan Kyuhyun yang sering memenjarakan tidurnya kali ini terasa begitu ringan. Ia menoleh dan tak lama senyum tulusnya menguar saat sosok tampan malaikat kecilnya lah yang terlihat, tengah bergelung nyaman memeluknya.

Sadar ia tidak mungkin bisa membangunkan pangeran manjanya itu dengan nyaman ia mulai berbalik miring dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil pangerannya, menyelimuti kembali Kyumin dengan kehangatan yang ia punya. Ia harus minta maaf pada Kyumin selepas pangerannya itu bangun, dan juga harus minta maaf pada Kyuhyun karena mungkin suaminya itu akan terlambat untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Pukul setengah 10 pagi dan Sungmin hanya mampu menopang dagu bersama Kyumin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Pria itu sibuk mengoceh karena Sungmin terlambat membangunkannya, sementara setengah jam lagi lelaki itu ada rapat penting. Sesekali Sungmin dan juga Kyumin menganggukkan kepala mereka sambil menyuap sarapan mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun yang menurut mereka sedikit perlu didengarkan.

"Lain kali kalau masih ingin tidur, bangunkan aku! Jadi terlambat begini kan?" omel Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan berkas pentingnya ke sebuah map. "Kalau begini siapa yang repot eoh?" tanyanya.

"Kau/Appa." Jawab Kyumin dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kesal pada istri dan putranya, namun saat melihat senyum polos yang makhluk-makhluk itu ukir membuat Kyuhyun memilih diam, percuma melawan istri dan anaknya saat mereka bersatu begitu.

"Baiklah, appa berangkat." Kyuhyun menjinjing tas kerjanya, menghampiri Sungmin dan juga Kyumin untuk memberi ciuman pada dua orang kecintaannya itu.

"Hati-hati, Kyu. Mianhae…" pinta Sungmin yang dibalas kecupan dibibir dari Kyuhyun. "Gwenchana. Nah, appa brangkat eoh? Jagoan…"

"Ne, hati-hati appa…"

Selepas Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah, Kyumin masih asyik menyantap roti panggang selai cokelatnya. Mulut mungil berbibir M nya ternoda cokelat dan Sungmin yang memperhatikannya malah jadi tersenyum geli. "Pelan-pelan sayang~" ujar Sungmin saat Kyumin meneguk cepat susu cokelatnya. Pagi ini terpaksa Kyumin tidak masuk sekolah karena terlambat bangun. Tadi pagi saat Kyumin terbangun Sungmin segera memeluknya dan mengecupi wajah tampan itu seraya meminta maaf. Dan Kyumin menikmati pelukan dan kecupan itu dengan tawa dan senyum juga untaian maaf untuk ibunya. Ia janji tidak akan berulah lagi.

"Umma," panggil Kyumin saat selesai meneguk susu cokelatnya. Mata tajam lucunya menatap sang ibu dengan sumringah.

"Hm?" Sungmin hanya berdehem lembut, sibuk memainkan jemari lentiknya pada benda datar pemberian Kyuhyun dua bulan lalu.

"Ummaa~" sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik pesan balasan untuk Hyukjae dan memilih meletakkan benda canggih itu di meja. Bersedekap dan menatap penuh-penuh pada Kyumin yang sudah cemberut karena hanya mendapat deheman darinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyumin masih merengut namun bocah tampan itu segera merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi ceria.

"Hari ini kita belanja yuk umma~" ajak Kyumin senang. Sungmin yang mendengarnya mengeryit bingung. Belanja? Setahunya Kyumin paling tidak suka menemaninya belanja kebutuhan rumah. Jika terpaksa pun ia hanya akan menempel pada Kyuhyun dan mengajak ayahnya ke spot mainan meninggalkan ia yang sibuk memilih belanjaan.

"Belanja?" ulang Sungmin. Kyumin mengangguk senang sementara Sungmin semakin menaikkan satu alisnya curiga.

" Appa menyuruh Kyumin meminta apa pada umma?" Tanya Sungmin lembut. "Appa bilang hari ini ada peluncuran CD game terbaru umma, hanya hari ini. Dan karena appa pulang malam jadinya appa menyuruh Kyumin meminta umma menemani ke sana." Jelas Kyumin dengan senyuman yang sumringah. Namun saat ingat bahwa tujuan mengajak ibunya belanja tidak seharusnya ia beritahukan ia segera menunduk dan menepuk-nepuk pelan mulut lancangnya. Pasti umma tidak akan mengijinkan. Resahnya dalam hati.

Sungmin tersenyum mendapati kelakuan putranya. Kyumin memang duplikat Kyuhyun, tapi bukan berarti sifat sungmin tidak dituruni bocah tampan itu. Dan barusan, kepolosan Kyumin adalah murni milik Sungmin. "Geure! Kita mandi dan berangkat sekarang. Kajja!"

"Eoh? Jinjja umma?" mata bulat tajam Kyumin berbinar menatap ibunya. "Iya sayang, kajja kita mandi."

"Kajja kajjaaa!"

**TBC or END?**

**Aloo~ ada yang masih cari ff KyuMin? Yeah, kalau masih ada yang nyari nih Ipech kasihin. Sebelumnya untuk series awalnya Ipech publish di fb ya, yang belum baca bisa mampir. Ketik aja di pencarian "Ipech" gitu ntar muncul fbku.**

**Bagi yang inget ffku yang Your Baby untuk sekarang belum bisa Ipech publishin karena you knowlah ya faktornya. Tapi percaya nggak percaya ya percaya aja apa yang mau dipercaya. ^^ seeyaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Genderswitch Fanfiction**

**Tittle : Second GIFT?!**

**Rate : T**

**THIS IS MY FANFICT! **

**Typo everywhere, be carefull**

KyuMin and Other

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The story is begin…

**2**

Dua manusia berbeda umur itu berjalan dengan pas. Gandengan tangan si kecil menggelayut erat pada tangan hangat ibunya. Wajahnya berseri-seri karena ia tengah merasakan kebahagiaan. Mau tahu kenapa ia begitu sangat berbahagia?

Jawabannya tak lain tak bukan adalah karena apa yang ia inginkan sudah ia dapatkan. CD game pesanan sang ayah yang pastinya akan berterimakasih padanya. Kyumin terus menerus tersenyum. Sesekali menunjuk bahan makanan yang ia inginkan untuk dibeli oleh ibunya. Dan sesekali juga mulut mungilnya mengomel saat melihat entah sayuran macam apa yang diambil ibunya. Ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi anak manis hari ini dengan menemani ibunya berbelanja karena ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Eomma, eommaa…" panggil Kyumin. Tangan mungilnya menggoyangkan gandengannya pada sang ibu saat melewati spot yang memajang berbagai macam jenis susu. Sungmin tersenyum, tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh sang jagoan.

"Mau beli yang mana?" tanya Sungmin. Ibu muda itu berjongkok disebelah Kyumin, sibuk mengamati kotak-kotak susu yang berukuran besar dihadapannya.

"Eummm... yang mana ya eomma?" tanya Kyumin yang lebih mirip seperti gumaman. Bocah kecil itu menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir. Pose berfikir yang sangat Sungmin sekali. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Sungmin yang mendengar gumaman sang anak segera menoleh dengan satu kotak susu cokelat di tangannya. "Bukankah Kyumin suka susu cokelat?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Menunjukkan sekotak susu cokelat yang ia pegang.

"Bukan untuk Kyumin eomma," elak bocah kecil itu kemudian memasang wajah tak enak. Sementara sang ibu yang memperhatikan ekspresinya hanya mengerut alis bingung. "Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Emm... kemarin Kyumin ambil susu punya Hyukkie nuna." Cicit Kyumin malu-malu. Ia terkekeh kecil yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat wajah bersalah Kyumin. Ia berdiri kemudian memasukkan beberapa kotak susu cokelat kedalam trolly. Ia mengambil satu botol susu strawberry berukuran besar, menunjukkan pada Kyumin. "Anak eomma yang baik ini ingin mengganti susu strawberry Hyukjae nuna, iya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyumin mengangguk antusias kemudian menunjukkan senyum cerahnya pada sang ibu. "Satu cukup?" tanya Sungmin lagi. "Untukku satu eomma."

"Arasseo, kajja!" Sungmin kembali menggandengan tangan Kyumin setelah memasukkan dua botol berukuran besar susu strawberry. Sebelah tangannya lagi mendorong trolly menuju kasir. Perburuan belanjaan hari ini sudah cukup menurutnya.

**~o0o~**

Satu senyum Kyuhyun lempar untuk salah satu kolega bisnisnya yang barusaja beranjak pergi dari ruangan meeting bersama dengan sekretarisnya yang cukup membuatnya geram. "Dasar wanita…" cibirnya saat dua sosok itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Istrimu juga wanita, Kyu. Ibumu juga." Donghae yang menemani Kyuhyun bernegosiasi hari ini menimpali. Lelaki dewasa yang masih terlihat berumur belasan tahun itu segera duduk di salah satu kursi didalam ruang pertemuan itu. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah map dengan sampul berwarna marun dihadapannya kemudian membuka dengan gaya khasnya.

"Tapi setidaknya mereka berdua tidak seperti sekretaris Tuan Kim itu, siapa namanya? Se On? Seu Eun? Sa Eun? Terserahlah siapapun dia. Aku yakin pasti mereka berdua bermain dibelakang." Kyuhyun mencebik namun begitu ia ikuti Donghae mengambil salah satu map diatas meja lalu duduk di meja tanpa sopan namun terlihat keren.

"Bermain dibelakang bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae sedikit menurunkan mapnya menatap Kyuhyun yang posisinya lebih tinggi. "Dibelakang kantor begitu? Mereka bermain ayunan?" cibir Donghae.

"Jangan sok polos dengan otakmu yang kadar kemesumannya hampir menyamaiku itu, Hyung. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Yakin sekali kau?" Donghae mencibir lagi.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak lihat pakaiannya? Makeupnya? Cih! Kurasa siapapun tidak percaya jika wanita itu berumur dua puluhan. Dan genitnya itu… ya Tuhan! Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mencibir wanita itu jika nanti istriku hamil eoh, Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun lagi. Berapi-api saat mengingat sosok yang Tuan Kim bilang sekretarisnya.

"Ahh, membicarakan anak… kapan Sungmin akan hamil lagi?" Donghae kini menutup map marunnya dan meletakannya kembali ke meja. Menatap serius Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menutup mapnya. Terdengar helaan nafas Kyuhyun sebelum wajah sedihnya terkuas. "Wae?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Entahlah, Hyung. Kau tahu? Setiap kali membicarakan hamil lagi dia selalu terlihat sedih. Apa menurutmu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ayah satu putera itu kini memilih turun dari meja lalu memutar salah satu kursi berhadapan dengan Donghae. Mencoba bicara serius.

"Curigaan!" semprot Donghae langsung.

"Hyuung, bukan bermaksud begitu tapi memang Sungmin selalu sedih dan diam ketika aku membicarakan anak." Suara Kyuhyun memelan.

"Sudah coba tanyakan pada Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ingin bertanya langsung tapi ia takut jika Sungmin malah semakin sedih dan membencinya karena sudah curiga padanya. Tapi tidak ditanyakan malah membuatnya penasaran begini. Menyebalkan!

"Sebaiknya ditanyakan langsung agar jelas." Nasehat Donghae. Melirik sekilas jam tangan hitam yang menggelangi tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor." Kata Donghae beranjak merapikan map sehabis rapat tadi. "Aku pergi dulu." pamitnya.

"Eoh!. Hati-hati dijalan." Kyuhyun ikut mengambil beberapa berkas yang belum ia beresi. "Menanyakan pada Sungmin…?" lirihnya. Ia kemudian mengendikkan bahu. Mungkin saat ia sampai rumah nanti ia bisa bicara berdua. Tapi sekarang masih ada setumpuk berkas yang harus ia pelajari dan juga beberapa rapat yang harus ia laksanakan.

**~o0o~**

Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun terdengar dalam sepi senyapnya apartemen. Ia menyalakan lampu utama dalam mode redup agar jika istri ataupun putranya yang tengah tertidur karena menunggunya pulang tidak terkejut. Kaki berbalut selop putih polosnya menapak, menghampiri istri dan putranya yang memang tengah tertidur. Sungmin berbaring di sofa sementara Kyumin meringkuk lucu di karpet dibawah sofa dengan Ipad dipelukannya.

Pelan, penuh sayang ia mengambil ipad Kyumin dan meletakkannya dimeja. Diangkatnya Kyumin dalam gendongannya. Putranya ini semakin dewasa semakin mengerti tanggungjawabnya dan ia bangga. Sifat manjanya perlahan berkurang, selalu mengalah jika tengah bermain dengan Eunhae meski setelah itu ia merengek padanya. Kebiasaan Kyumin yang hanya bisa tidur dan bangun jika ia yang turun tangan pun sudah seminggu ini jarang terjadi. Putra tampannya ini sudah bisa tidur sendiri meski jika bangun masih harus Kyuhyun yang ikut campur.

"_Kalau Kyumin sudah bisa mandiri apa Kyumin akan dapat adik?" _

Kyuhyun tersenyum teringat pertanyaan polos Kyumin beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkinkah karena Kyumin ingin punya adik jadi sifat manjanya berkurang? Entahlah, Kyumin bersikap manjapun ia akan tetap memberikan Kyumin adik. Kyuhyun beranjak keluar setelah memberi ciuman diseluruh wajah tampan Kyumin dan mematikan lampu utama kamar Kyumin. Masih ada sang istri yang harus ia pindahkan kekamar.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengamati istrinya yang tengah duduk kebingungan di sofa. Menggemaskan dan entah mengapa selalu saja menggemaskan sejak dulu. Wanita kecintaannya itu menoleh padanya, memberi seulas senyum tipis yang begitu manis seolah mengundangnya untuk bergabung dan segera bergumul. Segera ia mendekat, memberi ciuman manis di kening istrinya lalu memeluk tubuh yang seharian ini begitu ia rindu.

"Apa hari ini melelahkan?" suara serak Sungmin membuatnya memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher belakang istri seksinya itu.

Sungmin mengelus lengan Kyuhyun yang membelenggu perutnya. Merasakan tiupan-tiupan nakal yang suami mesumnya itu berikan dileher. "Ada banyak rapat dan berkas yang harus aku tangani. Apalagi klien yang rewel." Adu Kyuhyun seketika membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Ibu cantik itu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

"Kau lapar?" Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, memberi suaminya itu satu ciuman manis di pipi sebelum beranjak kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan.

Meski cemberut Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin beranjak kedapur yang masih bisa ia lihat dari tempatnya duduk. Mengekor gerakan luwes sang istri yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya bergairah serta beruntung. Pandangannya melemah sesaat. Tidak munafik kata-kata Donghae tadi saat dikantor hingga sekarang masih terfikirkan olehnya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin Sungmin terbuka padanya tentang masalah apapun yang mungkin kini tengah menggelayuti fikiran istri cantiknya itu.

Diperhatikan saja Sungmin yang dengan cekatan menyiapkan makanan untuknya juga segelas gingseng hangat yang tak absen dibuatkan Sungmin jika dirinya lembur dikantor. Mungkin sembari makan nanti ia bisa bertanya, atau sembari bercinta?

Ugh! Otak mesum berhentilah sebentar.

Kyuhyun kemudian menghampiri manis dimeja makan menunggu hidangan dari sang istri siap disantap, padahal disajikan istrinya telanjang saja ia sudah amat sangat bersyukur.

Ughh! Stop!

"Wae?" Suara Sungmin memecah keheningan malam ini. Merasa Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan sesuatu membuatnya bosan, apalagi melihat suaminya makan dengan tak berselera double membosankan menuju menyebalkan.

"Huh? Apa?"

Sungmin mencebik. Menghempas punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Dan oh! Sekarang pandangan Kyuhyun mengarah pada dada sang istri yang membusung menggodanya. Kyuhyun seketika berubah nafsu makan. Ingin memakan itu…

Ya Tuhan… bisakah serius sebentar?

"Kyu… jika ada masalah kau bisa cerita. Kau tahu bukan aku paling tidak menyukai cara makanmu jika kau tengah ada masalah?" Ungkap Sungmin mulai melembut.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. Ingin memulai darimana dan berakhir dimana. Ia takut saja jika obrolannya kali ini akan menyakiti Sungmin. Tapi ia juga tidak mau jika Sungmin memendamnya sendirian.

"Arra… nanti aku akan cerita. Tapi biarkan aku makan. Oke?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Memilih pamit dahulu kekamar untuk membersihkan wajah dan segala ritual lainnya sebelum tidur.

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar saat Sungmin masih asyik dengan pembersih wajahnya. Mengusap setiap lekukan wajah mulusnya dengan kapas bersih. Ia dekati sang istri, memeluk tubuh seksi itu dari belakang hingga bayangan mereka terpantul dalam indera masing-masing. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun meraih kapas ditangan istrinya, meski sempat mendapat sedikit protes tapi itu tak seberapa.

Ayah muda itu kembali menggoda ibu dari anaknya. Meniup-niupkan udara pada lekukan leher sang istri yang terekspos jelas akibat gelungan rambut Sungmin yang tinggi. Memberi leher mulus itu ciuman-ciuman kecil. "Aku ingin punya anak lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun kemudian, sembari mengamati pantulan wajah Sungmin yang berubah tegang dan lesu. Gotcha!

"Wae?" masih berbisik Kyuhyun berikan satu lagi kecupan dileher Sungmin. Menghisap kuat hingga bekasnya memerah. Membuat Sungmin menggelinjang geli.

"Ceritakan padaku." Lirih tapi begitu tegas tak menerima penolakan. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Memang kejadian itu sudah berlalu begitu lama, mereka pun sudah bersepakat untuk melupakan. Tapi maafkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba tak selaras. Ketakutan itu sering tiba-tiba datang. Membuatnya tegang dan ketakutan tanpa dasar.

"Apa ada yang salah jika kita punya bayi lagi?" suara itu kian menuntut disusul dengan godaan Kyuhyun dileher dan telinganya. Berani bersumpah jika kelakuan Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar hampir menghilangkan akal sehatnya. "Katakan padaku apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini ia bisa bernafas lega karena suami mesumnya ini menyudahi acara goda-menggoda. Memilih memeluknya dengan fokus pada pantulan mereka dalam kaca.

"Malhaebwa…" desaknya.

"Ayolah sayang… kau membuatku menjadi suami yang jahat jika kau terus begini…"

Saat Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan berteriak frustasi jantung Sungmin berdesir kaget. Sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan ternyata begitu berpengaruh untuk Kyuhyun? Tapi sungguh demi apapun Kyuhyun bukanlah suami yang jahat. Kyuhyun sangat baik, terlampau baik. Tapi… ya lagi-lagi ia salah karena menyembunyikan ini. Alasan kenapa ia selalu sedikit saja menghindar dari topic adik untuk Kyumin. Bukan bermaksud, tapi ia tak ingin Kyuhyun kecewa dan menyalahkan dirinya lagi.

"Kyuhh…" diusapnya lengan Kyuhyun penuh sayang hingga wajah frustasi Kyuhyun menghadapnya. Ia menunduk, memutar duduknya pada Kyuhyun yang kini berlutut didepannya. "Maaf, membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Tapi sungguh itu tidak benar, kau suami yang baik. Ayah yang baik untuk putra kita. Hanya…" sungmin menjeda kalimatnya kemudian tersenyum hangat penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku takut."

"Kehamilan Kyumin dulu membuatku takut. Aku takut saat-saat itu terulang lagi, aku takut menjalani saat-saat itu sendirian."

Dada Kyuhyun seperti jatuh menggelinding dari tanjakan tertinggi. Wajahnya berubah sendu, ia tidak pernah mengira akan begini dahsyatnya efek kejadian dulu itu. Sungmin menyembunyikannya darinya, selama ini ketakutan itu ternyata masih ada dalam diri istrinya. "Ya tuhan sayang…" Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Merasa gagal menjadi suami yang mengerti akan istrinya. "Aku memang bukan suami yang baik." Lirih Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aniyaa… kau suami yang hebat. Aku bersumpah demi hidupku." Ujar Sungmin penuh keyakinan. "Ini salahku yang tidak bisa terlepas dari kejadian itu. Maaf, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap manik hitam Sungmin yang berisi rasa salah dan menyesal, dan membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku yang salah. Aku mengerti. Maaf, memaksamu untuk terus memberikan Kyumin adik tanpa memperhatikan perasaanmu." Kyuhyun berdiri, memeluk sang istri dan menenangkannya. Mengumpulkan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba datang menyesaki hatinya hingga ingin meledak.

"_Benar-benar suami yang buruk."_ Batin Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue…**

**.**

**Heihooo!**

**Sory ya yang nunggu *kalo ada sih :D **

**Oh iya, di review banyak yang nyangka ini sequelnya My Story with (Y)Our Baby ya? Bukan loh.**

**Salahku juga sih ngepost langsung ke sequel hehe^^ Second Gift ini tuh sequelnya Gift. Kalau yang mau baca bisa mampir di WP berantakan punyaku. ipechpumpkinsjoy dot wordpress.**

**Yoshh, ini lanjutannya. Ngetik disela-sela RPP yang melambai. Ringan banget dan janji ini nggak bakal long-long banget. Seeyaa^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Genderswitch Fanfiction**

**Tittle : Second GIFT?!**

**Rate : ****M**

**THIS IS MY FANFICT!**

**Typo everywhere, be carefull**

KyuMin and Other

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The story is begin…

**3**

"Pagi…" ucapan selamat pagi Sungmin kali ini menjadi lagu pembuka pagi Kyuhyun. Saat matanya terbuka seutuhnya yang ia dapati adalah wajah khas bangun tidur pangeran kecilnya lengkap dengan senyuman.

"Kyumin-ah, biarkan appamu bangun dan habiskan sarapanmu!" Suara teriakan Sungmin yang terdengar saat wanita itu keluar dari kamar tak diindahkan. Kyumin sibuk merangkak ke perut sang ayah, menyandarkan kepalanya disana sembari mendengar detakan jantung ayahnya yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. "Annyeong, appa." Sapanya yang kini berubah mendongak. Tak lupa memberi ciuman pagi untuk sang ayah di bibir. Senyum lebar yang diterimanya membuatnya kembali merebah di dada sang ayah. Menikmati detakan kehidupan milik ayahnya lagi.

"Ayo bangun sebelum ibumu mengomel." Ajak Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya. Kyumin menurut, menggulingkan tubuhnya disisi Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri, menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangkit dan minta gendong.

Sesampainya diruang makan, Kyuhyun menurunkan Kyumin di kursinya lalu menoleh sebentar pada si cantik istrinya yang masih sibuk bergulat dengan sarapan pagi untuknya dan jagoan mereka. Kehangatan selalu didapat saat sosok itu ada dalam jangkauan pandangnya. "Kau melupakan sesuatu." Bisik Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan tetapi lelaki tampan satu anak itu sudah merangsek memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

Chup~

Dan tanpa pertanyaan lanjutan Sungmin segera memberi lelaki kelaparan ciuman pagi itu sebuah ciuman tepat dibibir tanpa melumatnya. Ia terkekeh saat melihat bibir tebal seksi suaminya mencebik kemudian memilih sibuk dengan roti panggang yang sebentar lagi matang di mesin pemanggang. "Kyumin bangun sendiri pagi ini?" Suara serak Kyuhyun beradu dengan bunyi tingg yang dihasilkan mesin pemanggang. Sembari menunggu jawaban istrinya ia memberi ruang gerak istrinya itu dengan menjauh, melihat sebentar pada Kyumin yang tengah menyurukkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Eoh! Wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya saat Sungmin berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Ani. Hanya semakin merasa bangga saja dengan anak kita. Kau juga bukan?" mata cokelat Kyuhyun menunjukkan pendar bangga yang menular pada Sungmin. wanita cantik itu mengangguk kemudian mengangkat sepring penuh roti panggang dan memberi isyarat Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya ke meja makan. Memulai sarapan pagi dengan bahagia.

Topic pembicaraan tentang adik untuk Kyumin seolah terlupa begitu saja. Kyuhyun terutama lebih menghargai perasaan Sungmin meski rasa bersalah terus menerus menghantuinya. Tapi Donghae bilang seiring berjalannya waktu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semoga.

**~o0o~**

"Jaga Junior, okay?" Sungmin mewanti-wanti putranya untuk kesekian kali sampai membuat Kyumin jengah dan bosan.

"Arasseo eomma." Jawab bocah itu malas. Ia memberikan tas punggungnya pada Sungmin kemudian menggandeng Eunhae menuju tempat bermain yang masih bisa dijangkau oleh ibunya maupun ibu dari Eunhae.

Hari ini sesuai janjian mereka, seusai Kyumin pulang dari kelompok belajarnya mereka akan bertemu di Kids Café. Sebuah café yang menawarkan interior khas tempat bermain anak dari bayi hingga batita atau lebih jika masih ingin bermain. Suasananya yang nyaman dan penuh dengan permainan akan membuat anak-anak betah hingga para orangtua bisa berdiskusi sambil memantau anak-anak mereka.

"Mereka sudah bermain?" Eunhyuk datang setelah dari toilet. Wanita cantik itu kemudian segera mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Suasana Kids Café siang terik begini agak ramai. Eunhyuk menebak hari ini pengunjung lebih banyak daripada saat terakhir ia kesini bersama suaminya seminggu yang lalu dihari dan jam yang sama. Terbukti dengan ia serta Sungmin yang mendapat duduk agak jauh dari tempat bermain kesukaan Eunhae dan Kyumin.

"Ya… ige mwoya?" Seru Eunhyuk mulai menarik perhatian Sungmin.

"Mwoya?"

"Ya! Jinjja!" Eunhyuk melempar ponsel keluaran terbaru Samsung dengan wajah kesal.

"Wae?" Sungmin meraih ponsel Eunhyuk, mengamati sebentar. "YA!" teriak wanita itu seketika hingga beberapa pengunjung yang duduk didekat mereka menoleh. "Mwoya! Apa yang mereka lakukan disana, Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini meredam sedikit suaranya. Ia kemudian meng zoom gambar yang barusaja dikirimkan oleh Seohyun.

"Entahlah! Yang jelas aku jadi tahu kenapa kelakuan Donghae dan Kyuhyun jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi semenjak Yonghwa kembali dari Jepang." Sungmin sangsi dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Eunhyuk. Meski diakui olehnya bahwa Eunhyuk tak pernah salah dalam mencurigai seseorang tapi ia juga harus mengakui bahwa tingkat kebenaran hipotesis Eunhyuk itu 40 dibanding 50. Lebih banyak melesetnya.

"Tapi… Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertingkah mencurigakan, Hyuk-ah. Dia masih berlaku biasa saja, pulang tepat waktu, selalu memberi kabar dan tak ada aroma parfum perempuan ditubuhnya." Jelas Sungmin. benar kan? Kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala-gejala aneh yang menjurus ke arah… bermain dibelakangnya.

"Eiii… lelaki sejenis suami kita itu pintar mengelabuhi wanita polos seperti kita." Hyukjae melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam. Wajah cantik wanita itu menampakkan expresi _"Im sorry?"_ dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Tck! Perumpamaan saja kenapa kau tidak terima, eoh?"

"Arra…" Eunhyuk menjentikkan jari lentiknya. Mengambil gadget pintarnya kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu dengan expresi jengkelnya. Mungkin balasan untuk Seohyun ataukah umpatan yang akan dikirimkan untuk Donghae.

Didalam foto yang dikirim Seohyun tadi, memang bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang tampak dalam foto itu, ada si tampan Donghae yang sudah di hak milik oleh sahabat sekaligus keluarganya dan entah apa yang akan dilakukan Hyukjae ketika suaminya itu sampai rumah nanti. Selain mereka berdua juga ada Yonghwa disana. Posisinya Yonghwa yang memegang monopod didepan sementara Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengapit wanita yang ia yakini betul bukanlah salah satu klien mereka mengingat dandanan serta outfit yang dikenakan yang mengumbar paha serta belahan dada. And then yang membuat Sungmin memicing kesal adalah latar tempat mereka berfoto adalah club malam? Sejak kapan club malam buka siang hari layaknya café? Dan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kegirangan itu… Arghh!

Tiba-tiba memori lama yang sudah tertimbun lama tanpa izin menyembul keluar. Prasangka-prasangka buruk mulai berterbangan disekitar kepala Sungmin, mencari celah untuk masuk dan menguasai akal sehatnya. Kyuhyun yang bersama Hyunnie dan… Sungmin menggeleng menepis pikiran buruknya. Itu sudah berlalu. Tapi jika benar? Awas saja! Amarah Sungmin tiba-tiba menggelegak. Ia kemudian berdiri, meninggalkan gelas lemonadenya yang masih tersisa setengah menghampiri Kyumin yang tengah menjaga Eunhae untuk naik perosotan.

"Kyumin-ah! Kajja kita antarkan makan siang untuk appa." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Kyumin melonjak girang.

"Eunhae-ya, kajja kita selesaikan permainan ini. Hyung akan pergi dengan eomma." Kata Kyumin.

"Neh!"

Sungmin masih tersenyum memperhatikan Kyumin dan Eunhae hingga dua bocah itu selesai dengan perosotannya. Namun jangan salah anggap otaknya tak memikirkan umpatan atau ancaman untuk suami tampannya itu jika memang ia kepergok bersama dengan wanita sexy itu dikantor nanti.

"Hyukkie-ya. Kami pergi dulu. Eunhae-ya bye bye…" Sungmin berpamit cepat.

"Ya! Sungmin! Siapa yang membayar ini?" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Mian!" Eunhyuk mendecih. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok polos Eunhae yang mengingatkannya pada wajah polos milik suaminya. "Aish jinjja! Jika tampangmu polos begini apa aku bisa memarahimu?" rutuk Eunhyuk lebih pada menyesali wajah polos Donghae yang seolah tak melakukan apapun. "Eunhae-ya, kajja! Kita juga temui appa dikantor."

**~o0o~**

"Ya Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yonghwa saat ini tengah asyik memegang ponsel milik istrinya yang sengaja ia sita untuk hari ini. Wajah tampannya menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak bersalah.

"Wae?" polos Yonghwa mengundang kegeraman dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa mengirimkan foto itu pada Hyukjae? Kau gila?!"

Yonghwa mengendik, wajahnya tersenyum tak bersalah seakan yang ia lakukan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan melainkan sesuatu hal yang benar. "Lalu apa aku harus mengirimkannya pada Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng panik. "That's it! Meskipun sata ini mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan jika foto ini kukirimkan Sungmin, aku tak yakin istrimu itu mau membagi foto bagus ini pada Eunhyuk." Kata Yonghwa. "Kau tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi jika foto ini hanya Sungmin yang tahu, aniya?" kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan well, kita tidak akan bisa melihat Donghae tak berkutik dihadapan istrinya."

Senyum tak bersalah kembali terlukis diwajah Yonghwa. Sekali lagi ayah satu putra yang tengah menanti kalahiran anak keduanya itu memperlihatkan ponsel istrinya pada Kyuhyun sebelum memasukkan kedalam saku dalam jas abu yang ia kenakan. "Baiklah, kurasa urusanku selesai. Aku kembali kekantor, bye."

"Ya! Setidaknya tunggu sampai Sungmin datang dan jelaskan semuanya. Hyung!" sayang sekali Yonghwa keburu keluar dari ruangan nyaman Kyuhyun. "Ya Hyung! Yonghwa Hyung!" teriaknya lagi diluar ruangan. Ia mendecih melihat Yonghwa melambaikan tangan dari dalam lift hingga sosoknya hilang seiring pintu lift yang tertutup. Meninggalkan ia yang lesu berbalik kedalam ruangan dengan berbagai pemikiran tentang bagaimana menghadapi Sungmin nantinya.

Niatnya mereka berdua memang akan mengerjai Donghae. Sehari sebelumnya setelah mereka bertiga iseng berfoto dengan salah satu pelayan club, Donghae bilang dengan lantang bahwa ia tidak akan takut akan dimarahi Eunhyuk jika Eunhyuk tahu foto ini karena ia bisa menjinakkan Eunhyuk. And then hari ini Yonghwa mencoba peruntungannya dengan mengirimkan foto itu pada Eunhyuk melalui ponsel istrinya.

"Ah! Jinjja!"

Deringan ponsel yang nyaring mengurungkan niat Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Ia memilih menghampiri ponselnya yang ia lempar begitu saja di sofa. Ada nama Donghey yang seolah melambai dari layar datar itu.

"_Kenapa tak menghentikan si Brengsek Yonghwa mengiriman foto itu pada istriku eoh? Ya! Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika Eunhyuk mendatangiku hari ini eoh? Cho Kyuhyun neo –"_

"Ya Lee Donghey! Kau fikir hanya kau yang akan celaka? Kau lupa bagaimana Sungmin jika marah, huh?"

"_Ash! Jjinjja!"_

Suara gerutuan Donghae yang frustasi ketakutan menambah kekhawatiran Kyuhyun menjadi bertambah. Sungmin memang tidak akan meneriakinya atau menamparnya, tapi wanita itu akan diam saja. Dan diamnya Sngmin sungguh lebih menakutkan daripada amukan Lee Hyukjae. Ia bersumpah demi Donghae yang pernah tidak berani pulang kerumah karena kepergok tengah berduaan diruangannya bersama sekretaris kliennya yang sexy.

Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu setakut ini. Sungmin bukanlah tipe istri yang curigaan apalagi menerima mentah-mentah apa yang orang katakan tentang dirinya tanpa penjelasan darinya langsung. Ya benar, untuk apa ia begitu ketakutan? Lagipula ini kan Hanya untuk mengerjai Donghae. Sedikit kekehan yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menyulut emosi Donghae.

"_Ya! Kenapa disaan seperti ini kau masih bisa tertawa, eoh?"_

"Hyung, haruskah aku menyewakan apartemenku yang lain untukmu malam ini?" goda Kyuhyun.

"_Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, apa maksudmu?"_

"Jika iya, cukup tekan tanggal pernikahanku dengan Sungmin sebagai kodenya."

"_YA CH –"_

**Tut.. tut…**

"Appa!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang mendadak menjeblak terbuka setelah teriakan appa yang begitu ia kenal.

"Eoh! Heyy… jagoan appa!" sambutnya. Pelukan Kyumin serta ciuman dibibir dari putra tampannya itu sedikit mmebuatnya lega. Pasalnya setelah itu ia mendekati istrinya, memberikan senyum kemudian ciuman hangat seperti biasanya serta bonus dengan sedikit balasan cium dari Sungmin? Omo!

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Bukannya kalian ada di Kids Café bersama Eunhae?" tanyanya universal. Mencoba pura-pura tidak tahu terlebih dahulu tentang maksud kedatangan Sungmin meski ia tahu.

"Ne, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat padamu yang pastinya belum makan siang. Aku benar?" Ahh… Kyuhyun jadi meleleh. Senyum yang katanya Donghae menjinjikkan tercetak di wajah tampannya. Ia mengangguk menurunkan Kyumin di sofa lalu ikut duduk disamping sang istri.

"Maaf hanya kubelikan ini karena tidak ada rencana kemari sebelumnya." Sesal Sungmin yang saat itu hanya menemukan kedai mie saus hitam kesukaan suaminya.

"Eii… Gwenchana."

Sungmin menyerahkan mangkuk plastik beserta seporsi mie hitam yang sudah diaduk merata olehnya. Kemudian sebotol air mineral tak luput ia siapkan untuk suami tercintanya ini.

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun menelan suapannya yang kedua Kyumin meminta ijin untuk bermain di ruang bermain yang tersembunyi di ruangan ayahnya. Ruangan yang khusus dibuat agar Kyumin betah di ruangannya. Agak tersembunyi dibalik buffet dokumen-dokumen milik Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya ketika menyadari bahwa dari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh istri cantiknya.

"Kenapa makanmu lambat sekali, eoh?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sungmin sedang merajuk? Ataukah sebentar lagi akan marah padanya? "Cepat selesaikan, Kyuh…" Kyuhyun mengangguk, menaikkan tempo makannya hingga tak sampai tiga menit mie hitamnya kandas tak bersisa.

"Omo!" Kyuhyun meneguk sisa air mineralnya agak kesusahan. Pasalnya belum sempat habis tegukan airnya Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya tiba-tiba menyerang. Menyudutkan ia di sofa dengan dua tangan yang meraba dada bidangnya pelan-pelan, tapi sesasinya…

"W –wae?"

Sungmin memainkan telunjuknya di dada Kyuhyun, menjilati bibir merahnya dengan gerakan yang… membuat Kyuhyun kelojotan. Jakun pemuda itu naik turun dengan pandangan tertuju pada bibir merah istrinya. Istrinya yang malu-malu begini membuatnya ingin.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Kyuhyun dari Sungmin. agak kaget tapi Kyuhyun mencoba megimbangi. Menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena adegan ini tidak masuk dalam bayangannya. Yang ia bayangkan Sungmin akan marah dan mendiaminya. Itu saja.

"Pulang… kita buat adik untuk Kyumin." Pelan… dengan hembusan nafas yang begitu sensual tepat di bawah telinga Kyuhyun membuat lelaki itu merinding. Bak di bukakan pintu surga lebar-lebar segera ia melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Kyumin-ah, kajja kita pulang!" Serunya kelewat bahagia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masih TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih buat mbak guest yang di part lalu sempat bikin essai dikolom review. Kali ini bikin juga gapapa, yang lebih panjang ya mbak.^^ dan aku nggak mau nanggepin anak kecil kayak kamu ah mbak, nanti saya keliatannya serba salah aja dimata kamu. Suka kamu aja lah ya.

Sekali lagi bukan berniat promosi kata mbak guest, ini adalah sequel dari Gift yang sebelumnya aku publish di FB sekitar tahun 2012 kalo nggak salah. Kalau kalian mau baca bisa cari di FB, tapi kalau susah karena udah kependem sama FF lainnya bisa cari aja di wordpress punyaku **ipechpumpkinsjoy dot wordpress. **Aku nggak pernah nagih komen. Kalian seneng aja aku juga udah seneng. Bukan munafik tapi kalau komen kalian terpaksa juga kan jadinya dibaca juga nggak enak sama akunya. Hihi^^ jadi ya baca aja sok…

FYI aja, pertama kali aku publish Second Gift ini di FFn, itu berarti aku juga janji bakal publish sampe END.

Seeya:*


	4. Chapter 4

**A Genderswitch Fanfiction**

**Tittle : Second GIFT?!**

**Rate : ****M**

**THIS IS MY FANFICT!**

**Typo everywhere, be carefull**

KyuMin and Other

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The story is begin…

**4**

Sore itu bisa dikatakan terik. Ditengah taman dekat apartemen tadi Kyumin minta diturunan untuk membeli ice cream. Meski sempat berdebat, tapi pemenang sejati bisa dilihat dari usia. Kyuhyun kalah tentu saja.

Dari bangku besi ia melihat dua pusat dunianya tengah mengantre ice cream. Kyumin bilang ingin membeli ice creamnya sendiri, dan sudah ditebak Sungmin yang tak tega membiarkan putranya mengantre bersama remaja-remaja tanggung segera menemani. Meninggalkan ia dengan gairah yang… ah, sangat tanggung sekali.

"Appa, igeo!" Kyumin mengangsurkan ice cream Vanilla pada Kyuhyun yang langsung diterima. "Gamsahamnida…" jawabnya. Cara tidak langsung mengajari putra tampannya agar terbiasa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada orang lain atas pemberian, pertolongan dan lainnya.

Sungmin datang tak lama setelah Kyuhyun membuka bungkus cone ice creamnya kemudian duduk disebelah suaminya. Memperhatikan putra tampannya yang berdiri membelakangi mereka dengan pandangan fokus pada anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola di lapangan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kyumin-ah, ice creamnya!" Kyuhyun mengingatkan saat lelehan ice cream yang dipegang putranya menetes jatuh. Dilihatnya Kyumin bergerak mendekatkan ice cream ke mulutnya kemudian fokus lagi pada anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Ayah tampan itu hanya tersenyum, sesekali melahap banyak-banyak ice cream miliknya. Jas yang tadi dipakainya kini beralih dibawa sang istri. Menyisakan kemeja cokelat muda pas body dengan lengan terlipat hingga siku.

"Aigoo… ternyata Kyumin sudah besar ya?" desah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, rasanya baru kemarin aku masih melihatnya didalam incubator." Balas Sungmin sedih. Namun wajah sedih itu menguar saat rangkulan hangat ia dapat dari Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang memang masih setampan dulu. Sorot mata tajam yang di copy sempurna oleh Kyumin didepannya kini menawarkan kehangatan. Menawarkan janji yang tulus akan keadaan yang baik-baik saja dimasa esok. Dan ia percaya.

"Hilangkan ketakutan itu, eoh?" tanpa ragu ia mengangguk. Sadar bahwa hidupnya untuk esok dan kedepan. Lagipula bukankah lelaki disampingnya ini akan menjaganya? Akan menepati janjinya?

"Appa, eomma. Kajja kita pulang!" Kyumin sudah berdiri dihadapan kedua orangtuanya. Ice creamnya telah tandas begitu cepat karena menurutnya porsinya sedikit. Langkah kaki kecilnya mengayun namun tak sampai sepuluh langkah bocah tampan itu berteriak geli saat sang ayah mengangkat tubuhnya, melempar-bohongan tubuhnya keudara kemudian menggendongnya.

"Appaa… malu." Rengeknya saat beberapa anak kecil melihatinya terang-terangan, beberapa bahkan menunjuknya.

Kyuhyun mendecih tetap menggendong Kyumin dipundaknya. Sungmin terkekeh. "Kau itu masih kecil, kenapa harus malu appa gendong begini, hem?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Langkah panjangnya semakin membawa keuarga kecil itu menuju dimana mobil mereka terparkir.

"Aniya, Kyumin sudah besar appa. Sudah lima tahun." Serunya protes menunjukkan lima jarinya dimuka Kyuhyun saat barusaja menurunkanya di kursi belakang. Lagi Kyuhyun mendecak, diacaknya surai ikal milik bocah itu kemudian menutup pintu mobil.

**~o0o~**

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul setengah enam lebih ketika mereka sampai di apartemen. Kyumin memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mandi, Sungmin beranjak kedapur menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara Kyuhyun mengekor saja dibelakang Sungmin. Duduk diam dengan pandangan kemana-mana pada istrinya yang lihai didapur.

"Mandilah, Kyuh…" perintahnya. Meski senang pandangan Kyuhyun hanya padanya tapi risih juga dipandang intens begitu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Lelaki tampan itu beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah memotong daging ayam. "Perkataanmu tadi siang…" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Memperhatikan sejenak ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang sedikit tegang. "Kapan bisa terealisasikan?"

Sungmin meletakkan pisau dagingnya agak keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dibuatnya. "Ya! Tak bisakah menunggu malam? Putra kita butuh makan, Kyu. Kita juga." Omel Sungmin yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. Ia memilih mengalah, beranjak menjauh dari area dapur menuju kamarnya untuk bersih-bersih diri. Sembari menyematkan harapan supaya malam nanti istrinya itu benar-benar memenuhi keinginannya siang tadi.

**~0~**

"Selamat makan…" seruan Kyumin terdengar lebih riang dari kedua orang tuanya. Menu sop ayam tanpa campuran sayur yang khusus ia pesan bersama sang ayah kepada ibunya benar-benar terlihat lezat. "Mmm… mashita." Seru bocah tampan itu. "Gamsahamnida." Lanjutnya setengah membungkuk pada sang ibu. Sungmin balas membungkuk. "Syukurlah tuan muda menyukainya." Kata Sungmin _a la _pelayan di istana yang lalu membuat tawa riang Kyumin terdengar disusul Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, kemarin Hyukkie nuna bilang Kyumin akan dapat adik. Jinjayo?" Sungmin yang hendak mengambil selada dengan sumpitnya hanya mengambang di udara. Tatapannya mengarah sempurna pada Kyumin. Kapan Hyukjae membual kata-kata itu lagi kepada Kyumin? "Hyukkie nuna selalu saja bilang Kyumin akan punya adik, tapi sampai sekarang Kyumin belum punya adik." Bibir Kyumin mengerucut, tengah merajuk sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya di mangkuk. Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya dengan sumpit dimulut. Hyukjae jinjja…

"Kyumin-ah…" Kyumin mendongak malas menatap ibunya. "Kyumin benar-benar ingin punya adik?" bocah tampan yang ditanyai itu mengangguk kelewat antusias. Senyum Sungmin terbit manis. "Keundae… jika Kyumin punya adik eomma appa akan mungkin akan lebih sayang adik bayi nanti. Tak apa?"

"Eoh! Gwenchanyo eomma, Kyumin kan akan jadi kakak. Appa bilang seorang kakak itu kuat, adik bayi masih kecil belum bisa apa-apa jadi taka pa jika eomma appa lebih sayang padanya. Kyumin akan ikut menyayangi dia nantinya."

Jawaban yang begitu dewasa tak disangka akan diucapkan oleh bocah lima tahun seperti Kyumin. Sebagai ibu, Sungmin hanya bisa bangga. Disusutnya keharuan yang datang padanya. "Aigoo, pangeran kecil eomma sudah besar rupanya. Keundae, Kyumin-ah… jika ingin punya adik, Kyumin harus menunggu sedikit lama."

"Huh? Seberapa lama eomma?" Tanya Kyumin.

"Emm, sedikit lebih lama." Kyumin cemberut mendengar jawaban tak spesifik yang ibunya berikan. Hei! Ia sudah bisa berhitung sampai seratus, seberapa lama yang ibunya ucapkan ia pasti tahu.

"Kyumin-ah…" kini pandangan bocah tampan itu mengarah pada sang ayah yang menatapnya penuh-penuh dengan senyum. "Mendapatkan adik itu tidak seperti membuat sup ayam ataupun membuat kukis kesukaanmu. Kita butuh waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Jadi, simpan wajah cemberutmu itu untuk nanti ketika adikmu mengganggumu bermain. Eoh?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, appa. Mian." Katanya. Meski masih sedikit cemberut tapi ketika Kyuhyun menanyainya pasal bermain dengan Eunhae di Kids Café tadi wajahnya kembali cerah. Bocah itu kemudian begitu antusias bercerita.

**~o0o~**

"Kemarilah," Kyuhyun menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Meletakkan ponsel pintarnya di sebelah tempat tidur kemudian menunggu istrinya untuk masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengannya. Berbagi kehangatan, cerita, dan segala macam yang ada dikepalanya. "Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika wajah sedih Sungmin masih menghias. Dipeluknya wanita yang selalu membuatnya bahagia itu dengan sayang.

"Kyuh," lirih Sungmin dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Hm?" masih sibuk mengendus rambut sang istri Kyuhyun bersuara. Sedikit bergerak encari posisi ternyaman agar pembicaraan mereka juga bisa berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Atau mungkin berakhir dengan hal 'iya-iya' yang sudah dibayangkan dan diinginkan Kyuhyun semenjak siang tadi.

Sebelum Sungmin mengutarakan keinginannya dan bersuara, ia memilih keluar dari dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. Duduk menghadap Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang mereka. Menatap lelaki yang menjanjikannya kebahagiaan. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sebentar. Ia memilih menegakkan punggungnya dan berhadapan dengan Sungmin sembari menatap manik cantik wanita itu dalam-dalam. Ada sedikit ketakutan yang dicoba untuk istrinya hilangkan. "Tentu saja sayang, apapun." Diraihnya jemari Sungmin yang bertautan gugup dipangkuan kemudian diremasnya lembut. Menyalurkan kekuatan. Ia tahu istrinya ini tengah gelisah.

"Apa… kau kecewa padaku karena belum bisa memberimu bayi lagi?" suara Sungmin melemah. Tatapan matanya sayu dan takut. Entahlah, menenyakan ini pada Kyuhyun lebih menakutkan daripada mengatakan kehamilannya dulu kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Sungmin mendongak saat belaian tangan hangat Kyuhyun menariknya lembut. Manatap pusaran memikat dihadapannya yang tak memancarkan kekecewaan atau kemarahan. Nyaman, hanya ada itu saat ia tatap pusaran gelap didepannya.

"Aku lebih kecewewa pada diriku sendiri karena memberimu trauma yang begitu besar dampaknya, sayang. Maaf." Dikecupnya dahi Sungmin lembut. "Mungkin aku egois. Tapi… boleh aku memintamu untuk melupakan kejadian itu?" pinta Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ia egois. Tapi jika trauma itu tetap ada diantara mereka, ia yakin hidupnya kedepan akan dipenuhi banyak hambatan.

Senyum Sungmin terbit. Tanpa perlu berucap banyak maaf dan terimakasih ia mengangguk. Tanpa diminta untuk keberapakalipun ia akan melupakan traumanya dan memulai gelombang baru kehidupannya.

"Tapi… boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Tadi kau sudah mengatakannya. Apa? Katakana pa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku ingin hadiah."

"Hadiah?"

"Eoh, dulu kau bilang akan memberiku hadiah dan kau memberiku Kyumin. Sekarang, boleh aku minta hadiah lagi? Hadiah kedua, yang sama seperti pageran kita." Senyum Sungmin mengembang manis. Tak menyadari dalam benak Kyuhyun sudah menari-nari striptease dengan alunan nada erotis. Wajah tampan yang menyeringai sedikit milik Kyuhyun sedikit membuat Sungmin merinding.

"Tapi… bagaimana jika hadiah yang aku berikan ini sepertimu? Tak apa?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dan setelah anggukan Sungmin yang diberikan Sungmin, mereka melakukannya. Seperti biasa. Dengan gairah yang sama, namun Kyuhyun kini lebih bersemangat. Begitu pula Sungmin.

malam yang panjang seolah memendek oleh gairah mereka. setelah keduanya tuntas dan rebah dengan sisa-sisa gairah yang tak terpadamkan mereka saling pandang satu sama lain. Berhadapan dalam berbaringnya. Kyuhyun menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka yang penuh peluh. Diusapnya wajah cantik istrinya, meresapi bentuk dan rupanya yang semakin hari semakin berubah cantik.

"Bolehkah aku tahu satu hal?" dengan anggukan Sungmin membalas. Terlalu lelah jika untuk bersuara.

"Apa selama ini kau memakai pengaman?" polos sekali pertanyaan Kyuhyun hingga membuat wajah lelah Sungmin jadi kesal seketika. Di pukulnya lengan Kyuhyun satu kali. "Wae..?" rengek lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja aku memakainya. kalau tidak mungkin anak kita sudah lima sekarang." Mendengar ucapan pedas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun malu. Menyadari betapa beringasnya dia.

"Tapi…"

"Aku mengkonsumsi pil, dan aku sudah tidak meminumnya lima hari ini. jika itu yang ingin kau tahu." Jawab Sungmin sembari mmejamkan mata. Kyuhyun grusak grusuk dibalik selimut dan Sungmin tak mau tahu. Ia lelah, namun matanya kembali terbuka saat merasakan gerakan halus diperutnya yang tak berpakaian.

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku saat tak menyambut Kyumin pertama kali." Kata Kyuhyun saat tatapan Sungmin mengarah bingung kepadanya. "Saat itu bahkan aku langsung meninggalkanmu." Kyuhyun mencium perut rata Sungmin tepat pada sisa luka sesarnya dahulu kemudian mengusapnya lembut. "Tumbuhlah dengan baik. Appa, Eomma, Hyung/oppa, Halmeoni dan haraboji ingin melihatmu segera."

Sungmin menyusut airmatanya ketika ciuman yang lembut ia rasakan lagi. Kyuhyun menepati janjinya. Ia bahagia. Jika dulu ia masih takut untuk menjalani fase kehamilannya lagi maka kini ia yakin, ia ingin membuat keluarganya bahagia dengan merawat hadiah kedua yang diberi Kyuhyun untuknya. Untuk keluarga mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**Bad feel banget? Iya! Pendek? Iya! Kenapa? Sengaja. Hihi^^**

**Telat updatenya? Iya! Kenapa? Kesibukan mahasiswa semester akhir yang begini. **

**Selamat menikmati yaa^^**

**Seeya :***


	5. Chapter 5

**A Genderswitch Fanfiction**

**Tittle : Second GIFT?!**

**Rate : T**

**THIS IS MY FANFICT!**

**Typo everywhere, be carefull**

KyuMin and Other

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The story is begin…

"Kyumin, habiskan sarapanmu!" Kyumin yang tampak lesu hanya menyahut seadanya. Tidak seperti biasanya bocah yang suka dengan berbagai macam olahan daging itu akan lesu jika menu sarapannya adalah sarapan kesukaannya tanpa ada satu helai sayurpun di meja. Sungmin masih asyik dibelakang pantry menyeduh ginseng hangat untuk mengawali pagi sang suami. Ia masih belum menyadari raut wajah lesu puteranya.

Kyuhyun yang baru bergabung segera memeluk puteranya, memberi kecupan selamat pagi dikepala bocah tampan itu sebagai reward karena berhasil bangun sendiri pagi tadi. "Wae?" tanya sang ayah kemudian menyampirkan jas nya di kursi dan duduk. Tak berapa lama Sungmin kembali dengan secangkir ginseng hangat untuk Kyuhyun. "Woah, gomawo." Ucapnya dengan cengiran khas. Sungmin hanya berdeham sebentar, menyiapkan sarapan Kyuhyun yang berupa sandwich daging tanpa sayur.

Sungmin memperhatikan dua lelaki yang paling ia cintai selain ayahnya bergantian. Kyuhyun yang sarapan dengan riang sementara Kyumin yang sarapan dengan malas-malasan. Ia kemudian meletakkan sandwichnya, melipat kedua tangan dimeja kemudian menatap penuh pada puteranya yang lesu. Sebelumnya, Sungmin berdeham.

"Masih marah dengan eomma?" tanyanya. Tak hanya Kyumin yang menatap sang ibu, Kyuhyun pun demikian, menghentikan sarapannya menatap heran dua orang yang ia cintai itu secara bergantian. "Sayang," panggil Sungmin lagi kepada Kyumin yang hanya diam memutar-mutar sandwichnya tak bersemangat.

Sungmin menyerah, ia kemudian berdiri. Senjata terakhirnya jika puteranya tak kian membaik. Sepeninggal Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu menahu kini mulai menatap puteranya yang lesu menatap kepergian ibunya ke kamar. "Wae?" tanyanya mengabaikan sarapannya sejenak.

"Appa..." cicit Kyumin tak lama kemudian. Bocah tampan yang sudah siap pergi kesekolah itu menatap ayahnya penuh sesal, mata jernihnya yang tajam berubah keruh, lesu. Sebenarnya Kyumin bukan marah dengan ibunya, tak juga bermaksud mendiamkan ibunya. Tapi... bocah itu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang memberinya isyarat untuk menyusul ibunya ke kamar.

Ketukan pintu terdengar lemah dari dalam kamar, Sungmin masih terdiam diujung ranjang. Saat ketukan terdengar lagi ia mulai bersuara memberikan ijin untuk siapapun yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya masuk.

Kyumin muncul perlahan dibalik pintu, menatap ibunya yang juga menatapnya sedih. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan dan duduk disamping ibunya, lama ia tatap wajah cantik ibunya kemudian memeluknya erat. "Mianhae, eomma." Bisiknya. "Kyumin tidak bermaksud menyalahkan eomma karena Kyumin belum punya adik. Eomma jangan marah, eomma jangan sedih, Kyumin minta maaf." Kata bocah itu lagi sambil terus menyurukkan wajahnya di perut Sungmin.

Dipeluk demikian sayang membuat Sungmin merasa haru, apalagi permintaan maaf Kyumin yang entah kenapa begitu membuatnya terenyuh. Ia rengkuh wajah tampan putranya kemudian menciumi setiap lekuknya, menatap lekat manik tajam milik Kyuhyun yang ter-cloning disana dengan sayang. "Eomma tidak marah sayang, eomma tidak sedih. Eomma hanya takut Kyumin marah dengan eomma." Kata Sungmin.

Kyumin kembali memeluknya hingga sisa waktu sarapan meraka habis. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dari pintu hanya tersenyum hangat. Bangga sekali pada putranya yang tampan itu. Semoga jika Tuha menitipkan lagi hadiah kedua untuk mereka, Tuhan masih mau memberkati hadiah itu dengan segala karunianya agar selalu membuatnya bangga.

Semalam, saat Kyumin hendak tidur bocah itu tiba-tiba merengek meminta Sungmin menemaninya, bukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin dengan senang hati menemani. Bocah itu banyak bercerita bahwa teman-temannya disekolah sudah memiliki adik, bahkan ada yang sudah memiliki dua adik, teman-temannya itu juga mengolok-olok Kyumin karena tidak kunjung memiliki adik. Dan saat Kyumin lagi-lagi meminta adik Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Kyumin harus menunggu, dan saat itu juga Kyumin diam, tak mau dipeluk saat tidur bahkan meminta ibunya untuk kembali tidur bersama ayahnya karena ia ingin tidur sendirian.

Hhahh, sebegitu besarkah keinginan Kyumin untuk memiliki adik? Sungmin diabuat bingung sendiri jadinya.

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan Sungmin dengan membantu ayahnya bekerja di kantor karena tiba-tiba kantor sangat repot dengan banyaknya klien yang berdatangan dari luar negeri. Hal tersebut membuat Sungmin lupa menjemput Kyumin jika saja Eunhyuk tidak datang ke kantor ayahnya untuk mengantarkan Kyumin yang sekolahnya memang satu yayasan.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyumin. Donghae ada acara jamuan makan malam di Jeju dan aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang juga." Wanita itu menyengir kemudian menggiring Kyumin lebih dekat pada ibunya. Sungmin hanya mencebik "Arra, sana pergilah." Usir Sungmin yang masih sempat-sempatnya mencuri ciuman Eunhae di pipinya yang gembul.

**~o0o~**

Ditinggal bekerja oleh Sungmin membuat Kyumin bosan. Ingin bermain keluar tetapi kakeknya memberi isyarat untuk tidak mengganggu karyawan yang lain karena kantor tengah sibuk-sibuknya, ingin bermain dengan siapa jika sudah begini? Pilihan terakhirnya hanya bisa berdiam diri diruangan kakeknya yang luas dan hanya ditemani televisi. Ingin bermain di komputer milik kakeknya yang menyala, ia takut jika didalamnya ada berkas penting yang mungkin tidak sengaja ia acak-acak. Ia cari aman.

"Iya appa, besok ada pertemuan dengan direktur Sada Corp. Tempatnya di restoran sushi seperti biasa, dan waktunya saat makan siang. Untuk selebihnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Kyumin memperhatikan ibunya yang masuk ruangan bersama dengan sang kakek. Wajah kuyu mereka berhasil menahan Kyumin untuk tidak menerjang mereka atau mereka akan lebih kelelahan.

"Aigoo~ cucu kakek, kemari sayang." Senyum cerah Kyumin memendar, dengan segera ia menghambur menuju kakeknya kemudian memberi pelukan dan ciuman. Sungmin melihatnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum lalu mulai mengemasi peralatan kerja yang tersebar di meja. Pandangannya tiba-tiba teralih pada pintu kaca ruangan Kangin yang terbuka sedikit.

"Hai."

"Appaa!" Kyumin memekik kemudian menghambur memeluk ayahnya. Bocah tampan itu merindukan ayahnya. Setelah pelukan dan ciuman Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih berdiri memperhatikan tiga lelaki yang paling ia cintai di dunia itu berinteraksi.

"Maaf, tadi harus ada rapat. Jadi baru bisa menjemput kalian." Sesal lelaki itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan Kangin. 18.45 sudah malam rupanya. Dibiarkan Kyuhyun menciumnya kemudian memberi sedikit pelukan. "Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Kangin yang diangguki anak, menantu dan cucunya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyumin sudah terlelap dikursinya sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati suasana malam Seoul yang kali ini sepi. "Kyu! Berhenti!" Kyuhyun refleks menginjak rem mendadak hingga Kyumin tersentak bangun. Bocah itu menggeram sebentar.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Masih mengatur nafas ia memperhatikan adakah mobil yang melintas seain mobilnya. Syukurlah tidak ada. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ituu..." telunjuk Sungmin menunjuk arah luar jendela yang ternyata adalah flower shop. Kyuhyun mengernyit seolah berkata kenapa dengan flower shop? "Aku ingin Lily putih." Mata memohon yang selalu tak bisa Kyuhyun tolak kini diberikan penuh padanya. Tuhan, kuatkan aku! Pekik Kyuhyun saat mata itu begitu membiusnya, membuatnya tak bisa menolak apa yang pemilik tatapan itu inginkan.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan sepuluh tangkai Lily putih yang segar kemudian memberikan kepada Sungmin yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Gomawoo~" senyuman yang juga membuat Kyuhyun meleleh ditebar Sungmin. Tuhan...

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin Lily putih?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah kembali melajuka mobilnya menuju apartemen. Sungmin yang ditanya hanya menatap Lily putih ditangannya dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari tadi. "Entahlah, hanya ingin mencium harumnya saja." Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin mendengar jawaban yang polos itu.

**~o0o~**

"Kyuh..." panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu hanya berdeham tanpa menoleh. Lama tak kunjung mendengar jawaban, Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikannya dan keluar kamar mengambil air dingin untuk minum.

Sekembalinya Kyuhyun dari dapur ia melihat Sungmin yang meringkuk dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Lelaki itu mendekati ranjang sambil mengernyit, pasalnya tak biasanya Sungmin tidur memunggunginya sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia hanya melakukannya saat sedang... marah? Tapi marah kenapa?

"Sayang..." panggilnya. Tubuh tingginya merangsek naik ke ranjang, memeluk Sungmin dari belakang sambil menciumi kepalanya. "Ada apa? Katakan padaku." Katanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan pelan. Tadi saat pulang dari kantor ayah mertuanya Sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja, masih ceria meski ia tahu perusahaan sedang hectic-hecticnya. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tuntutnya lagi. Tak lama terdengar sedikit isakan dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun seketika terbangun dan panik. "Min? Apa ada yang sakit? Eoh?" tanyanya perhatian meski sebenarnya panik. Ia mencoba menyibak selimut yang dikenakan istrinya dengan pelan hingga didapatinya pipi putih Sungmin yang basah oleh air mata.

"Wae?" desak Kyuhyun lagi. Lelaki itu memaksa Sungmin bangkit dari tidurannya, namun belum sepenuhnya Sungmin terduduk diranjang ia menelan ludahnya yang tercekat saat selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin melorot turun. "Astaga!" pekiknya pelan.

Sungmin masih terisak sedikit saat ia tahu lelaki mesum dihadapannya ini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia bersumpah tidak akan memberikan tubuhnya dengan mudah saat ini mengingat lelaki ini sudah mengabaikannya tadi. Awas saja!. Dengan kasar ia kembali merebah bermaksud tidur lagi hingga ia memekik keras saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menariknya jatuh tepat dibawah tubuhnya. Sungmin menggeliat.

"Menyingkirlah, Kyu!" perintahnya yang sepenuhnya diabaikan Kyuhyun.. mana mau Kyuhyun melewatkan pemandangan indah ini? Sungmin yakin ia akan habis malam ini. Tapi jika mengingat pengabaian yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi? Sialan! "Kyuu!" Sungmin meronta, tangannya bergerak-gerak ingin lepas dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun begitupun dengan kakinya. "YA!" pekiknya pasrah. Wajahnya kesal, ia melengos saat seringai mesum Kyuhyun tercetak.

"Menggodaku?" bisik Kyuhyun.

_Iya _

"Tidak!" ketus Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

_Tidak_

"Iya!" Sungmin kekeuh. "Sekarang lepas! Kita tidur!"

Kyuhyun mengalah, membiarkan Sungmin menarik selimutnya kembali dan meringkuk memunggunginya. Lelaki itu malah terkekeh kemudian memberi pelukan dan ciuman pada istrinya yang masih merajuk.

Sementara Sungmin mati-matian menahan kesalnya. Malam ini entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membahagiakan Kyuhyun dengan memberikan lelaki itu sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Bercinta sambil memakai lingerie yang dibelikan Kyuhyun seminggu lalu. Ia sudah memakainya, rebahan menggoda menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ekspektasi dalam kepalanya sudah hampir goal jika saja lelaki itu tidak hanya berdeham kemudian keluar dari kamar begitu saja. Ia maluu dan kesal tentunya diabaikan seperti tadi.

"Jangan memendam kesal sayang, tidak baik." Bisik Kyuhyun. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak menyadari jika tadi kau sedang memakai gaun yang kubelikan. Maaf." Katanya sesekali menciumi kepala belakang Sungmin. "Sekarang daripada kesal, kita lakukan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan malam ini. Oke?" Kyuhyun membujuk. Suaranya manis sekali. Ia menyesal tadi hanya berdeham tanpa menoleh pada istrinya. Jika tadi ia menoleh pastilah saat ini ia sudah bahagia. Sangat bahagiaa.

Sungmin tiba-tiba berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis menyambutnya. Entah dorongan apa yang ada didalam dirinya hingga ia tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan memulainya. Memulai malam panas yang ada didalam kepalanya dan melupakan sumpahnya yang tidak akan memberikan tubuhnya secara Cuma-Cuma malam ini.

**~o0o~**

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun demam, dan Sungmin panik. Pasalnya Kyuhyun baru meracau kedinginan saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 pagi saat Sungmin selesai membuat sarapan. Lelaki itu juga muntah-muntah yang menambah deretan kepanikan Sungmin hingga ia memanggil dokter keluarga. Dokter bilang Kyuhyun hanya kecapekan dan butuh istirahat, ia lega.

Saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 08.00 Kyumin menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan yang terlambat. Kyumin jadi tidak berangkat sekolah karena ibunya sibuk mengurusi ayahnya, sibuk panik lebih tepatnya karena Kyuhyun jarang sakit.

"Sayang, maafkan eomma ya? Sarapanmu jadi terlambat." Sesal Sungmin yang masih menocok telur untuk dibuat omelet.

"Gwenchanayo eomma. Appa eotte?" tanya bocah itu saat sudah duduk di kursi pantry dengan susah payah. Sungmin memberinya senyum sekilas sebelum menuang telurnya kedalam teflon.

"Appa tidur setelah minum obat. Kyumin mau menemani?" Kyumin menggeleng, memilih memperhatikan sang ibu yang sibuk sana sibuk sini mempersiapkan sarapannya. "Eomma pucat." Seloroh Kyumin yang seketika menghentikan ibunya yang hendak mengambil selai cokelat di lemari penyimpanan. Menatap ingin tahu pada Kyumin.

"Eomma sakit?" tanya Kyumin lagi.

"Aniya. Mungkin karena eomma belum mandi sayang. Belum sarapan juga." Sungmin membalik omeletnya saat aroma harumnya tercium. Benarkah wajahnya pucat? Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia sehat, apa mungkin karena kelelahan semalam? Aigoo~

Sementara Kyumin hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. Mungkin benar jika wajah pucat ibunya itu dikarenakan belum mandi, belum berdandan dan juga belum sarapan. Tapi biasanya belum mandipun wajah ibunya sudah kelihatan berseri dan cantik. Ah molla!

Baru saja menyuap satu potongan omelet, suara orang muntah terdengar menginterupsi Sungmin yang lalu berlari menuju Kyuhyun karena dipastikan itu suara Kyuhyun. Didekatinya Kyuhyun yang menunduk di washtafel kemudian memijat tengkuk lelaki itu.

"Menjauhlah, Min! Ini menjijikkan." Kata Kyuhyun disela-sela muntahannya.

"Tck! Mana ada menjijikkan, kau sedang sakit. Diamlah!" dan selanjutnya selama lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun terus memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya tersisa cairan asam lambungnya. Sarapannya yang tak seberapa tadi sudah kandas dengan lancarnya menuju pembuangan air di kamar mandinya.

"Sudah?" Sungmin dengan lembut mengelap sekitaran mulut Kyuhyun yang basah saat lelaki itu berdiri dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Eoh..." Kyuhyun menjawab pelan.

"Euh, appa menjijikkan." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan pada Kyumin yang sudah memandang jijik pada Kyuhyun dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Pelan-pelan." Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun berjalan ke ranjang, kembali istirahat karena lelaki itu mash merasa belum baikan. "Pusing?" Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Tidak pusing, hanya tubuhnya lemas, dingin. "Kenapa bisa begini? Apa kemarin rapatnya sangat melelahkan?" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng manja. Kali ini dipeluknya perut Sungmin dengan erat, dan menangis. What?

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau menangis?" Sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun dengan sekali sentak. "Wae?" diusapnya airmata Kyuhyun yang merembes banyak di pipi lelaki itu.

"Biarkan begini." Kyuhyun menolak usapan Sungmin diwajahnya dan kembali memilih memeluk Sugmin dan menyurukkan wajahnya di perut istrinya yang hangat itu. Sungmin hanya diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun dengan tangisnya. Apa begitu sakit? Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu memilih membelai rambut kekasihnya itu bermaksud memberikan kenyamanan. Kyuhyun jarang sakit, bahkan terakhir kali pria ini sakit parah adalah saat masuk rumah sakit bersamaan dengan kelahiran Kyumin itu. Selebihnya hanya demam dan pilek, itu saja. Apa pekerjaan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini begitu padat hingga membuat lelaki ini kurang jam istirahat?

Tetapi dulu sekali bahkan Kyuhyun hanya tidur dua jam sehari selama lebih dari seminggu karena perusahaan sedang melebarkan sayap ke Eropa dua tahun lalu dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, hanya pilek. Jangan negatif thinking, Sungmin-ah!

"Jika terlalu lelah dikantor, kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Aku pasti akan membantumu, Kyuh... jangan memforsir dirimu jika tahu akhirnya akan sakit begini, eoh?..."

"Saat hamil Kyumin dulu... saat kau muntah, apa kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu?"

"Huh?" Sungmin menghentikan nasehatnya pada Kyuhyun dan juga usapannya di kepala lelaki itu. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kebawah demi bisa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sedih jika terdengar dari suaranya. Tidak mau merusak mood Kyuhyun mau tak mau Sungmin kembali merangsek masa lalu dengan mengingat setiap detil kesakitan dari Kyuhyun yang ia peroleh, termasuk kata menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sewaktu ia mengalami muntah.

"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Apalagi saat Kyumin yang saat itu menyebabkanmu muntah mengatakannya langsung padaku. Maafkan aku untuk waktu itu, Sungmin-ah..."

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan ocehan Kyuhyun yang mellow. Yang ia sibuk fikirkan adalah Kyuhyun tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya menangis, apalagi karena ejekan Kyumin yang bahkan ia tak sampai mengingat hal yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau kenapa?"

"Uh?" Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya dari perut Sungmin demi melihat wajah istrinya yang kini menampakkan tanya luar biasa. Ia jadi mendecak kesal, menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi hingga seluruh wajahnya tertutup. Dasar perusak suasana! Geramnya. Susah payah ia menahan tangisnya yang gagal karena mengingat hal itu dan meminta maaf tapi respon yang diberikan Sungmin? Luar biasa jauh dari ekspektasinya. Waee?

Lagipula kenapa pula ia jadi menangis begini?

"Istirahatlah, akan kubuatkan makanan." Kata Sungmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedang moodswing.

"Entahlah, Hyuk! Tadi menangis, dan tiba-tiba merajuk tak jelas. Haahhh!" Sungmin duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menunggu air yang akan ia gunakan membuat sup mendidih.

"_Kyuhyun menangis? Dan merajuk? Aneh sekali. Kau beri makan apa sampai dia seperti itu?... iya sayang jangan dipegang! Eunhae-ya!"_

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk pada putranya itu. "Mungkin dia kelelahan. Ah, sampai lupa. Kenapa menelfon di jam segini?" hampir saja ia lupa menanyakan pasal kenapa Sepupunya ini menelfon.

"_Ahh, hampir saja lupa. Nanti sore rencananya aku akan mengajakmu ke pasar untuk belanja, Donghae mengundang rekan bisnisnya makan malam dirumah. Tapi bayi besarmu sedang sakit jadi biar kuminta bantuan ahjumma dekat rumah saja nanti."_ Jawab Eunhyuk diseberang.

"Geure, mianhe. Aku tutup."

"_Eoh, pai..."_

"Em!"

Sungmin melanjutkan memasak sup ayam untuk Kyuhyun makan, namun barusaja ingin memasukkan potongan ayam kedalam panci, ia kembali mendengar Kyuhyun muntah. Dimatikannya kompor lalu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menunduk di depan washtafel seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin yang dibalas gelengan. "Kita kedokter!" perintah mutlak Sungmin.

**~o0o~**

"Tidak ada masalah pada pencernaan Kyuhyun-sshi. Semuanya normal-normal saja, mungkin hanya kelelahan. Atau mungkin juga morning sickness."

"Ei?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap bersamaan pada seorang dokter yang bername-tag Song itu dengan pandangan bingung. Morning sickness? Bukankah itu gejala muntah yang dialami ibu hamil?

Dokter yang ditatap malah balik menatap mereka dengan heran. Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah tahu?. "Eoh? Bukankah itu wajar saja terjadi jika suami yang mengalami morning sickness, moodswing dan segala sensitifitas yang dimiliki saat istrinya hamil?"

"Mwo/Hamil?" jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan. Hamil apanya?

"Bukankah anda sedang hamil, Nyonya?" Dokter itu bertanya lagi.

"Aniya."

"Tsk! Aneh. Apa anda belum memeriksakannya? Saya yakin anda sedang hamil." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama saling pandang. Apa yang mendasari lelaki tua berambut putih ini ngeyel?

**~o0o~**

"Kenapa jadi dokter itu yang antusias? Sudah kubilang kita ke dokter Park saja! Kau malah meminta dokter lain dengan alasan siap tahu dokter Park salah diagnosa." Omel Sungmin saat mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter Song. Dokter tua itu bilang jika pengalamannya selama hidup dan bekerja dirumahsakit tidak mungkin meleset mengenali wanita hamil dan tidak meski Sungmin mengatakan berulang kali bahwa wanita itu sedang tidak mengandung. Ngeyel sekali dokter tua itu!

"Kita coba saja."

"Tentu saja, kita harus –m apa?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mencoba memeriksakanmu pada dokter kandungan. Siapa tahu dokter Song tadi benar."

"Kyu... ka –arasseo!" sungmin akhirnya mengalah saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dog eyesnya yang membuat Sungmin geli seketika.

**~o0o~**

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun hanya cemberut dam menolak untuk melihat Sungmin. Untung saja lelaki itu tidak menyetir. Sementara Sungmin yang merasa dicueki malah hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Dan hingga sampai kedalam rumah pun Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar tanpa menyapa Kyumin yang sepertinya menanti kabar tentang kesehatan ayahnya, juga ingin meminta maaf pasal candaan yang ia lontarkan pada sang ayah tadi saat muntah.

"Kyumin-aahh..." Kyumin hampir memekik saat ttiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk dan menggelitikinya penuh nafsu.

"Ahahah! Ahahaha! Eomma –ahaha! Eomma geli! Hen –tikhan ahahahh!" Sungmin memilih berhenti lalu duduk disampng Kyumin yang masih rebahan di sofa. "Wae?" tanya bocah itu lalu bangkit saat gestur tangan Sungmin mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekat. Ia pun mendekat, mencongdongkan telinganya untuk dibisiki ibunya.

"Jinjja!?" Kyumin kini sudah memekik keras. Matanya berbinar senang sesaat setelah mencerna kata yang dibisikkan oleh ibunya. "Eomma gomawo~" ucapnya lalau memeluk Sungmin. "Jadilah adik yang baik." Bisik Kyumin saat bocah itu mencium perut Sungmin yang masih rata. Terimakasih Tuhan.

Kebahagiaan akan kedatangan anggota baru masih dirasa oleh Sungmin dann juga Kyumin yang memang sudah sangat menantikan seorang adik. Doa ibu dan anak itu sibuk memasak hingga malam hari tiba. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya Kyuhyun yang masih merajuk.

Lagipula lelaki itu juga tampaknya enggan untuk keuar dari kamar. Bahkan bertemu Sungmin dan Kyumin saja rasanya ia enggan. Ia kesal sekali pada dua orang yang bahkan hanya dengan mengetahui adanya calon kehidupan yang akan lahir sudah mengabaikannya sepenuhnya.

Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Kyuhyun sama sekali merajuk seperti ini. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Bahkan saat dokter kandungan menyatakan Sungmin hamil tiga minggu rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mencium Sungmin saat itu juga. Ia berucap syukur dan janji pada Tuhan secara bersamaan bahwa ia akan menyayangi dan mencintai kado kedua yang diberikan padanya itu dengan baik, sangat baik. Tapi entah kenapa moodnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, mungkin ini yang namanya moodswing. Dan ini sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Padahal tadi Sungmin hanya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjaga baik-baik calon bayi mereka dan memenuhi semua keinginannya yang secara tidak langsung menyentil Kyuhyun yang sensitif.

Ya Tuhan... terimakasih telah menciptakan wanita dengan kesabaran yang berlebih, terimakasih telah memuliakannya karena kami tidak bisa menyamai mereka.

Dan begitulah kisah mereka. Kyumin, Ayahnya, Ibunya, serta bagaimana akhirnya kado kedua itu hadir diantara mereka.

END with my happiness

**~o0o~**

**Ini ngetik ulang karena notebook rusak total, segala macam file didalemnya say goodbye termasuk file skripsi yang untungnya udah aku sebar di leptopnya temen-temen. Selamat menikmati dan terimakasih sudah mau menunggu ff ini yang lamaaa sekali publishnya. Maaf banget. Aku bukan penulis yang konsisten karena menelantarkan sebuah tulisan dalam waktu yang sangat amat lama, apalagi semenjak berita nikahnya Sungmin itu. Ngumpulin feel dan nulisnya itu lohh, bikin krenyes-krenyes di ati. Sensasinya kayak kepoin IG mantan, ada doi foto cincin kopel sama pacarnya (ehem!). **

**Dan jika kalian tanya kapan tulisan berikutnya aku nggak akan menjanjikan apapun sama kalian. Pertama karena beberapa draft ikut ilang bersamaan dengan leptop yang rusak, kedua karena aku lagi persiapan sidang skripsi (mohon doanya yaa...) ketiga, aku nggak ada notebook (harus minjem dulu males)**

**Alternatif yang lain mungkin kalian bisa add account wattpadku (dyara_zati) bukan promosi ya, bukan juga menjanjikan akan publish ff KyuMin disana tapi Cuma mau kasih tau kalau aku lagi ada rencana buat remake Gift ke bentuk novel dengan perubahan tentu saja. Jika ditanya kenapa? Jawabannya adalah karena aku suka menulis dan aku sangat mencintai ff Gift ini. Ada history tersendiri soalnya. Hihi**

**Dan janjiku sudah terbayar lunas ya?**

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya semuanya.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak teman-teman, arigatou, gamsahamnida. #deepbow.**


End file.
